There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by Lexy797
Summary: For someone who had been out of the game for a long time, now he has to pick a side. Lucifer and his family, or the humans? The apocalypse has begun and Gabriel must decide what to do when Kali and the Winchesters are in trouble and Lucifer is freed.


((A/N: I wanted to do a Supernatural fanfiction and since the song Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant is hopelessly stuck in my head, I decided to take advantage of it.))

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither Supernatural nor the song that inspired this fic.

It seemed to Gabriel that there wasn't any rest for the wicked. Not only had Kali and the rest of the gods found out- from a couple of half-wit hunters no less- that he was not the trickster Loki but the angel Gabriel, but his dear brother Lucifer had been sprung from his cage too. Now the apocalypse had begun, the horsemen were unleashed, and his father was nowhere to be seen. To top it all off, the rest of his brothers didn't give a flying crap about what was going on; they welcomed the coming apocalypse with open arms. And thanks to all that, the job of saving the world was up to Gabriel. Figures.

If he didn't step in and do something, those idiot Winchester kids would be ripped to pieces. He scoffed. Those fools didn't stand a chance against his brother. What were they thinking?

He appeared in front of the hotel and stepped through the doors in time to see Lucifer standing over Kali, his foot coming down over her face. He raised his arms and threw his brother against the wall from across the room. He chuckled darkly; hooray for angel powers. Lucifer growled and got back to his feet. He started towards Gabriel with a look on his face that would scare the pants off of any sane person- except for his brother. Gabriel brandished his knife, which just so happened to be the only weapon on earth that could kill an angel. "Not this time," he said and reached down to pull Kali to her feet. Blood covered one side of her face, but he couldn't tell whether it was hers or someone else's. Dean and Sam silently led her off to the side, allowing Gabriel to face his brother.

"Over a girl?" Lucifer said mockingly, "Really."

And his reason was any better? He couldn't resist laying it down for the other angel. Nearing the end of his spiel, through which his brother's glare had gradually gotten darker, he said, "Oh boo-hoo, look at you. The truth in all this is that dad liked you better. More than Michael, more than me. When daddy brought the new baby home, you got jealous. All this, the entire apocalypse, is nothing but a temper tantrum." Gabriel heard the sound of the Impala start outside and the screech of tires as it pulled away. He smirked; he had bought Kali and the Winchesters time enough to get away. Whatever happened to him now they, and the disc by extension, were safe for now at least.

"Look, if you're doing this for Michael-"

"Oh screw him," Gabriel cut in, "If Michael were here I'd shoot him too."

Lucifer started forward. "You disloyal little-"he growled.

"Oh I'm loyal, to them," he cut in.

"Who," he scoffed, "to these so-called gods?"

"To people, Lucifer. People."

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches? Why?" He asked disgustedly.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Because He was right. They are truly better than us," he replied quietly.

"They are broken and flawed!" Lucifer shot back with a glare.

He paused for a moment. Yes, humans were incredibly flawed and wretched but in some ways they had proven themselves better than the angels. "Of course they are," Gabriel agreed, "but a lot of them genuinely try to do better. I've been out of the game for a while, yes. But now I'm back in it and I can tell you this: I'm not on your side or Michael's, I'm on theirs."

Gabriel took a good look at his older brother. He didn't look good. The other man's vessel was obviously falling apart; his skin was pale and yellowed except for the sick looking pockmarks and sores dotting the skin of his face. He wished this had never happened, wished this rift had never formed in heaven, wished that his family had never been torn apart with it.

"Please don't make me do this, brother," Lucifer warned.

"No one can make us do anything we don't want to," Gabriel replied a little bitterly.

"You may think you are doing the right thing, Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies," he said darkly.

Gabriel held his breath and looked past his older brother at the copy- or rather, true version- of himself standing behind. This is it, he thought. One way or another it ends here.

The doppelganger didn't move as the real Gabriel raised the knife, plunging it downwards towards Lucifer's back. At the last moment, the older angel spun around and grabbed hold of Gabriel's hand, redirecting the knife straight into Gabriel's stomach. The man gasped and looked, shocked, into his brother's face.

"Here," Lucifer whispered into Gabriel's face as the copy fizzled away into mist behind the pair. "Amateur hocus pocus," he said with a sneer, "remember, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

The pain was blinding, worse than any Gabriel had ever felt. It was made worse knowing that it was someone he loved, his own family, who was about to kill him. Whoever Lucifer was, whatever he did, he was still Gabriel's big brother. It was too late to tell him that now, though. Lucifer twisted the knife in the younger angel's gut and Gabriel screamed as silver light shone from his eyes and mouth before he crumpled to the ground.

Lucifer took in a couple shaky breaths as the imprint of ashen wings traced themselves across the floor around his dead brother.

Gabriel had known he would probably be killed in this hasty face-off against his older brother. He never underestimated him and he never forgot it was Lucifer who taught him all he knew. He may be Loki the trickster, but it was Lucifer who had shown him all the moves. That was why he made a disk, to be kept safe by the Winchesters, housing the secret to chucking his brother back in the box where he belonged. He was never one in the past to put his life on the line for anyone, but he was sick of sitting on the fence and not really picking a side. Now he had chosen, and he was sticking with it no matter what happened. He couldn't allow his brother free reign when there was no one else there to stop him; his brothers in heaven obviously didn't care. So he spelled it out for Sam and Dean. Defeat the horsemen, confiscate the rings, crack open the box again easy as one, two, three, four. He knew it wouldn't truly be that easy and there would probably be many casualties in the days ahead, but deep down he believed the Winchesters were up to the task. He just hoped he wouldn't die for nothing, for there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good.


End file.
